


Fight Me

by Noncombustiblehowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Phil remains the most precious of angel beans, Pillow Fights, TATINOF, Wrestling, could be taken as phan or friendship, inspired by dan and phil's tour bus tweets, really just gratuitous fluff and banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noncombustiblehowell/pseuds/Noncombustiblehowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little one-shot about what really went down when the boys figured out there was only one good bedroom on their tour bus. I can now die happy saying that I have written a phan pillow fight scene. </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by these tweets from Dan and Phil (https://twitter.com/danisnotonfire/status/724307138517065731)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about maybe making a series of phanfics based off of dan and phil's tweets. Angel Bean seemed to get a really good response, so if you like this one too and think that would be a good idea tell me in the comments. You could also suggest which tweets you want me to write about; I have no life so I'll almost definitely write them.
> 
> Also special thanks to Cat (ActualBuckyBarnes) who kind of unofficially beta'd for me when they commented to let me know the formatting looks a lot nicer with double spacing. Thanks for helping out a newbie!

Dan and Phil stood in utter silence, shocked and horrified by the sight in front of them. They both jumped as a hand descended on their shoulders a moment later.

“So boys, what do you think?” Martyn asked cheerfully, “It’s awesome, right?”

Dan shrugged out from under Martyn’s hand. “Well...it’s…”

“Tiny!” Phil interjected in dismay. He gestured to the less than impressive tour bus standing in front of them. “It’s absolutely miniscule, Martyn! How are we ever going to be able to fit?”

Dan snickered at the innuendo, cut off by an exasperated glare from Phil. “Uh, right. What Phil said. It does seem a bit of a miracle that someone was able to fit three bedrooms in such a small bus.”

Martyn suddenly seemed to find the sidewalk very, very interesting.

“Martyn!” Phil whined.

“I’m sorry, ok? It’s not that bad, it’s just that aside from the bedroom that Cornelia and I are sharing, well, there’s only really one other proper bedroom.” He backtracked quickly at the look on both boys’ faces. “There’s kind of one other bedroom, if it’s that big a deal. I mean, it hasn’t got a tv or a toilet, also it’s kind of small, and there’s a cot instead of a bed; I guess you could really consider it more of a sleeping closet than a room…” The end of Martyn’s sentence petered off as he looked up to find both the boys gone.

From inside the tour bus, a crash followed by a loud string of obscenities could be heard.

Dan jumped up from amidst the padded seats and boxes of merch he had tripped over in his mad dash to reach the only bedroom.

“Phil! Get back here, I’m getting that room!”

A loud cackle could be heard as Phil jumped over the last seats in front of the room. He swung around, ready to slam the door and claim the compartment as his own, but Dan was already there. The two pushed against each side of the door for a few moments before Phil realized that neither of them was strong enough to actually get anywhere and he let go of the door, leaving Dan to fly off-balance into the room. Dan fell to the floor on his hands and knees and Phil took advantage of the surprise to grab one of Dan’s legs and attempt to drag him out of the room, laughing at the absurd image they made. Between his own laughter and Dan’s ridiculous new leather skinny jeans, Phil’s hands couldn't find a good enough grip and Dan twisted around to hop back up. Phil lunged back after him and the motion sent both boys flying off balance to land on the bed with twin ‘ _oofs_ ’.

“Come on, Phil,” Dan huffed as he attempted to roll his opponent off the bed “How about biggest subscriber count gets the biggest room?”

Phil twisted around to whap Dan in the face with a pillow. “Age before beauty, Danny boy.”

Dan snatched the other end of the pillow and pulled “Beauty means beauty sleep.”

Phil tugged back stubbornly “Here I thought I was your favorite angel bean!”

Dan’s ears turned red and he loosened his grip in surprise “Hey! That was a jok- _oof!”_

Phil cut off the end of the sentence by shoving the pillow back in Dan’s face. A muffled complaint could be heard from underneath as Dan tried to push the pillow away. He finally managed to emerge spluttering and indignant from beneath his fluffy prison and the sight was so utterly ridiculous that Phil burst into guffaws. Dan huffily regained his grip on the pillow and the insult tug-of-war began again.

“I brought Buffy with me and I intend to binge!”

“Get off me you oversized spork!”

“I am a warrior lion!”

“Dil would be so disappointed in you.”

“Tabitha and I are moving out!”

“Well the owl sli-”

_FLOOF_

Both boys were sent sprawling onto their backs as the pillow tore between them. All was silent for a moment as feathers softly snowed down around the room and both boys fought to regain their breath. It was with a sizable dose of sheepishness that Phil realized a moment later the bed was currently fitting both of them quite comfortably, even stretched out as they were. It seemed that Dan had come to the same conclusion. The boys looked over at each other simultaneously, making awkward eye contact then turning back away just as quickly.

“Well,” Dan started in a small, stubborn voice “I’m not leaving.”

“N-neither am I.”

Another long moment of reluctant silence stretched out before the bed suddenly dipped down as Dan got up to leave. Phil sat up in surprise, worried he had misjudged his friend and the situation. Dan moved swiftly and was almost out of the door before he stopped, head ducked down to hide the flaming scarlet that now covered his ears.

“You better not be a blanket hog.”

Phil fought to keep a ridiculous grin off his face. He swiftly picked up another pillow and lobbed it at his friend’s back.

“Hey!” Dan turned around in shock just to get the third and final pillow right in the face.

Phil burst out laughing. “And you better be careful or “everyone’s favorite angel bean” just might leave you at the next rest stop.”

“That’s it!” Dan stormed out of the room in righteous indignation, a few feathers trailing down in his wake. “Martyn, I demand we get a different bus! There’s no way I can spend this much time cooped up next to your brother!”

Phil fell back on his- their bed, softly chuckling. They were definitely going to have to tweet about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism/advice is much appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
